Innocent
by Margaux.R
Summary: Le Mangemort remua sur sa chaise et ses chaînes brillèrent. "Je vous attendais." L'autre sourit amèrement dans l'ombre. "Je sais. Je suis là maintenant."


* * *

Une nouvelle version où j'ai corrigé quelques fautes. Je pense qu'on peut dire que cet OS est celui qui correspond le mieux à une suite de Lâche.

* * *

Voilà, une nouvelle fic. Je sais, que je n'ai rien posté depuis quelques temps, mais j'étais centrée sur ma fic Prisonnier et ensuite je n'ai plus eu Internet... Alors, j'ai écrit cette fic au crayon que j'ai ensuite recopiée sur Word et que je vous poste aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiètez, je ne suis pas à court d'idées, loin de là. Mais le Brevet blanc oblige pas mal de révisions... Soupirs

Allez, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

-x-

**Innocent**

**-x-**

* * *

L'homme est assis sur une chaise de bois, aux bordures métalliques. Ses mains sont posées sur les accoudoirs et des chaînes les entourent. Sa tête pend sur sa poitrine, qui se soulève faiblement, malgré le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Au fond de la pièce se trouve une lucarne poussiéreuse et le soleil a du mal à percer la saleté. Fait-il seulement jour ? Ici, dans cette cellule, le temps passe lentement. Les minutes ressemblent aux heures, les nuits aux journées.

Les cheveux de l'homme sont emmêlés et d'un noir sale. Ils retombent autour de lui, dissimulant son visage.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir, longeant sa prison. La porte s'ouvre et un homme entre. La porte se referme sourdement, et de nouveau l'obscurité assombrit la pièce. Le nouveau venu porte une cape noire, qui le recouvre des pieds à la tête et une capuche lui cache le visage. Il s'avance au milieu de la pièce, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques pas du prisonnier. Celui-ci a brièvement levé la tête, avant de la laisser lourdement retomber.

Il a reconnu son visiteur. Il a reconnu cette silhouette, qui a chaque procès de Mangemorts, vient et s'assied au fond des tribunes, après avoir reçu un signe de tête de la part du Ministre. Il a reconnu l'ombre qui se faufile en premier vers la sortie et, devant qui les autres s'inclinent avec déférence, l'observant avec une crainte respectueuse.

Le visiteur sort un objet fin et le prisonnier tressaille. Après un mouvement de sa baguette, les chaînes le retenant, frémissent et se retirent. Puis, un siège apparaît et l'homme s'assoit.

- Bonsoir, Professeur, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Son propos confirme ce que le prisonnier pensait. Il fait nuit. Il ne répond pas.

- Vous allez bien ? Continue l'autre.

Le prisonnier remue sur sa chaise et se redresse faiblement. Il lève la tête et fixe l'homme face à lui.

- Que faites-vous ici, Potter ?

Le Survivant sourit.

- Vous m'avez reconnu ?

- Je reconnaîtrais votre voix insolente, n'importe où, réplique le prisonnier.

- Et moi, votre ton venimeux.

Le prisonnier relève la tête plus haute, et le peu de lumière qui filtre par la fenêtre, éclaire son visage. Son teint est pâle, jauni par le temps. Son front est sillonné de profondes rides, témoignant des horreurs vécues. Ses yeux d'un noir insondable, brûlent de rage. Un nez crochu occupe le centre de son visage et ses lèvres fines s'agitent de tics.

- Vous êtes-vous délecté, durant mon procès, Potter ? Reprend-t-il. Avez-vous ressenti un quelconque sentiment de victoire, lorsque la sentence est tombée ? Et durant les procès de Malefoy, père et fils ? McNair, les frères Lestrange, Nott, Bellatrix et sa sœur Narcissa, morte de douleur trois jours après le décès de Drago ? Avez-vous été heureux d'apprendre cela, Potter ?

Son ton est cinglant et il crache presque ses mots. La haine vibre dans sa voix mais Harry Potter s'en moque. Il continue de le fixer, détaillant son visage, jadis haï. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressent plus rien. Pas même pitié, ni colère, ni compassion, seulement de l'indifférence et Harry Potter sent au fond de son ventre, l'envie de savoir, de comprendre, grandir et lui faire un nœud à l'estomac.

- Je réitère ma question, Potter. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Harry le regarde longtemps.

- Le temps est loin, où vous me donniez des ordres, me ridiculisiez ou faisiez disparaître mes potions. Je ne suis plus votre élève et vous n'êtes plus mon professeur.

Il se tait un instant avant de reprendre.

- Je venais vous donner quelque chose.

Harry sort une petite fiole de verre. Une brume nacrée nage à l'intérieur. Il la pose sur la petite table, juste apparue entre eux deux. La fiole roule jusqu'à ce que le prisonnier pose sa main dessus et stoppe ainsi sa course. D'un geste tremblant, il porte la fiole à ses yeux et décrypte difficilement l'étiquette qui l'entoure.

"La promesse de Severus."

Harry l'observe, attendant une réaction de la part du sorcier. Mais, contre toute attente, celui-ci repose la fiole sur la table et après l'avoir poussée du doigt, elle roule de nouveau jusqu'au Survivant qui s'en saisit.

- Je vois, dit simplement le Mangemort. Quelle est votre question, Potter ?

C'est étrange pour eux deux que de se retrouver dans cette situation. Celle du professeur attendant patiemment la question pertinente de son élève. Ce jeu, aucun d'eux ne le connaît, n'en a jamais été acteur, et pourtant, ils sont prêts à y jouer, malgré leur ignorance respective.

Harry range la fiole de souvenir et, à la place, met une clé d'argent pâle au centre de la table ronde. Severus Rogue blêmit mais ne fait pas un geste.

- Dumbledore me l'a remise, via son testament. J'ai cherché des nuits, avant d'en trouver l'usage.

Harry reprend la clé et la fait lentement tourner devant ses yeux, devenus pensifs.

- J'ai vu ce "_P_" gravé sur le métal froid, entremêlé à une goutte de sang, murmure Harry. J'ai tout de suite deviné.

Il marque une pause.

- Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, lâche-t-il.

Rogue ne dit rien, garde les yeux rivés sur la clé qui tourne doucement sur elle-même.

- J'ai trouvé vos souvenirs, dit Harry. Je les ai visionnés, chacun leur tour avec une curiosité dévorante. Je ne dormais plus, assailli de questions. A présent que je peux, je vous en pose une. Pourquoi ?

- Il y a beaucoup de réponses à pourquoi…. De nombreuses questions commençant ainsi….

- Je ne veux pas toutes les réponses. Je n'en désire qu'une.

- Est-ce pour cela, que vous êtes ici, demande Rogue. Est-ce pour cela que vous perdez votre précieux temps de héros ? Pour me poser cette question à laquelle, vous sachez pertinemment que je ne répondrais pas ?

- Oh, je ne perds pas mon temps…. Mais vous si. Vous savez, vous aussi, que vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette cellule, dans l'attente de la mort.

Rogue détourne la tête, et le silence s'installe. Il pèse sur leurs épaules et presse le vieil homme à parler.

- Je l'ai choisi, Potter, dit-il enfin. J'ai choisi comme vous-même, vous avez supplié d'aller à Gryffondor, décidé de vous battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous avez choisi de vivre en héros et moi, de mourir en lâche et assassin.

Ses paroles font l'effet d'une bombe. Harry bondit. Il perd patience. Il a attendu trop longtemps pour savoir. Rogue cherche à gagner du temps et cela, Harry ne l'accepte pas.

- Cessez de vous défiler ! Gronde-t-il.

- Silence, Potter.

Harry voudrait se rebeller. Il peut enfin crier, enfin désobéir, mais l'habitude est plus forte. Il se rassoit sans un mot, se maudissant déjà de s'être emporté et encore plus d'avoir obéi, une nouvelle fois.

- Professeur, reprend-t-il, d'une voix qu'il désire calme. Je vous sais innocent. Et pourtant, vous ne faites rien, ne dites rien. Vous attendez. Pourquoi ?

Son ton a le goût du désespoir.

- Ce que Dumbledore m'a demandé, il y a six ans, dit Rogue, impliquait de nombreuses choses. La fuite, par exemple, ou la perte d'un espion. Ce qu'il m'a demandé, je l'ai refusé avec toute ma véhémence possible. J'ai tempêté des heures durant, maugréé des jours et des nuits. Mais pourtant, je me sentais empli d'une immense fierté, à l'idée de savoir, que c'était à moi, que Dumbledore avait demandé de tuer.

Rogue relève le menton et fixe son ancien élève qui boit ses paroles.

- Oui, j'ai tué Dumbledore. Je n'éprouve aucun remords, pas même de l'admiration pour cet homme qui s'est sacrifié au nom du Bien. Je suis vide, Potter. Las de la vie. Je vous le dis à vous, car vous êtes le seul qui puisse me comprendre.

Le cœur de Harry se serre face à cet aveu. Ainsi, c'est vrai. Le souvenir n'avait pas menti. Albus Dumbledore avait bel et bien demandé à Severus Rogue de l'assassiner dans l'espoir d'aider le monde. Harry se sent amère. Oui, son sacrifice n'a pas été vain.

Voldemort s'était montré à visage découvert, sûr de sa victoire, persuadé d'avoir eu raison de la résistance. Il avait mené des attaques de plus en plus insensées, manquant de logique. Il ricanait face aux cris apeurés des Moldus, applaudissait quand ses Mangemorts torturaient un Sang-de-Bourbe d'une façon nouvelle. Il délaissait ses livres, ne trouvant plus intéressant d'apprendre encore et encore, alors qu'il allait gagner.

Voldemort avait vécu cinq ans, sans plus craindre ses ennemis, persuadé qu'ils étaient condamnés. Cela avait été sa première erreur. Il ignorait la manœuvre de l'Ordre pour le renverser, ne faisait pas attention à ses forces qui diminuaient, aux nouveaux traits de vieillard qui ridaient son visage lisse de serpent. L'éclat de ses yeux diminuait et parfois, une soudaine fatigue s'emparait de lui. Mais, Voldemort mettait ça sur l'excitation que lui procuraient ses victoires….

Dans l'ombre, le Survivant détruisait un à un tous les Horcruxes, s'aidant de la haine que lui inspirait ce monstre. Dumbledore était mort, ce qui avait aidé Harry Potter à prendre pleinement conscience de ses capacités et l'urgence dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Partez, à présent, Potter.

Harry hoche la tête et se lève. Longtemps encore, il scrute les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue, qui reste impassible.

- Pardonnez moi, murmure alors Harry d'une voix douce.

Rogue sursaute. Que raconte-t-il là ?

- Pardonnez moi de vous avoir détesté… En faite, nous étions semblables. Perdus dans une guerre. Vous avez donné votre vie pour Dumbledore, et dans un sens, pour moi. Vous m'avez détesté et je vous l'ai bien rendu. Mais la guerre est finie et je regrette….

La porte s'ouvre brutalement, coupant court à ses paroles. Harry se retourne, furieux. Scimgeour, Ministre de la Magie, pénètre dans la salle, le nez plissé de dégoût face à la saleté. Deux Aurors le suivent, baguette en main, le visage sombre et barbu.

- Mr Potter ! S'exclame Scrimgeour. Navré de vous interrompre mais c'est l'heure.

Severus s'était attendu à ressentir un pincement au cœur, une pointe de tristesse, mais rien ne vient face à l'annonce de sa mort imminente. Il se lève et s'avance vers les Aurors.

- Laissez moi encore un peu de temps ! Supplie Harry.

- Les vingt-deux heures approchent, Mr Potter. La condamnation commence dans quelques minutes.

Scrimgeour, d'un geste, invite ses molosses à se saisir de Rogue qui attend, poings serrés devant lui.

- Professeur, murmure Harry d'une petite voix.

- Je vous pardonne Potter, coupe Rogue sans le regarder.

- Alors, laissez-moi m'excuser pour mon père, Sirius, mes amis, les autres, et pour l'incompétence du Ministère.

Scrimgeour lance un regard furieux au Survivant et Rogue acquiesce. Les Aurors lui lient les poignets et le font sortir. Les épaules de Severus Rogue se sont relâchées, comme si… comme si un immense poids s'était envolé.

- Vous feriez mieux de venir. Votre place n'est pas dans cette cellule, dit Scrimgeour d'un ton raide.

- Je ne siègerais pas auprès de vous, Mr Scrimgeour, dit Harry d'une voix lente et glaciale.

- Potter, votre statut de cher Survivant héros des sorciers, vous oblige à vous asseoir auprès du Ministre.

- Vous n'êtes, pour moi, pas plus Ministre que ne l'était Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour blêmit.

- Je n'assisterais pas à la mort de Severus Rogue.

Harry sort sans un mot, laissant là, Rufus Scrimgeour, vert de rage. Harry Potter quitte la prison d'Azkaban et se retrouve au dehors. Il respire lentement la douceur de l'air, l'air de la liberté et pense à son vieux professeur de potions. Il doit bien se l'avouer. Il ressent comme de l'admiration pour cet homme qui a donné sa vie, pour lui, Harry Potter. Il faut autant de courage qu'un Gryffondor pour devenir l'assassin de la seule personne aimée...

* * *

Voilà qui conclut cet OS. J'aime beaucoup Rogue.

A vos reviews **:)** Siouplè

Bisouxx

* * *


End file.
